DNAngel
by yukie-senpai
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is an ordinary middle school student with an extraordinary 'condition." Whenever he starts longing for the girl of his dreams he transforms into the legendary phantom thief, Kyuubi!
1. Chapter 1

D.

Hello people, this is yukie as you may have notice the title sounds familiar; this is Naruto as D. and also,YES THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC HER.

I had been thinking about it for a while now so I decide 'heck, I'll write it.' So here it is some background information about it.

Naruto Namikaze (I left his father since it also starts with an N) = Daisuke Niwa

Kyuubi (in human form thank you, also Not EVIL) = Dark (never saw it coming, now did you?)

Kushina Namikaze = Emiko Niwa

Minato Namikaze = kosuke Niwa

Daiki = Daiki Niwa (daisuke's grandfather)

Wiz = Wiz (can't think of any Naruto Character for this.)

Hinata Hyuuga = Riku Harada

Sakura haruno = Risa Harada

(I know, I know they aren't sister much less TWINS, here they are friends and rivals who, happen to live in the same house do to a tragedy on the Haruno side, which makes her adopted sister of Hinata. {should be fun don't you think?}

Sasuke Uchiha = Satoshi Hiwatari

Krad = Krad

(I was going to make him sasuke's first stage of the seal, or Madara but they both UGLY so EWWW. If you think they are HOT then I SORRY.)

Kiba Inuzuka = Takeshi Saehara

Inspector Takeshi = Inspector Takeshi

I may change their last names so it makes more since.

Time lines, it will fallow both the anime and the manga and of course my own.

Comment, questions, suggestion, concerns e-mail me at .com

Up dates will be done every two weeks hopefully.

D.. by Yukiru Sugisaki

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Also my other fanfic will continue when I'm finish re-writing it, chapters will be taken and re-updated in a couple of weeks.

Thank you for you support.

Love yukie

Also this is not a chapter as you may have notice.

YAOINESS, YURINESS, AND HENTAI may be shown YOUR DESCRESSIONS IS ADVICE. (evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning of trouble and romance

"**Talking in the past"**

"Normal talk"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Alter ego speaks"**_

I don't own ether of the stories here.

"**WHAT? IT'S BEEN STOLEN." **Came a voice **"But it's impossible." **Came a second unknown voice. **"AFTER HIM HE CAN'T HAVE GONE FAR!" **commanded a yet another voice "**YES SIR!"** sounded a group of police.

_**THROUGH OUT HISTORY, WORKS OF ART HAVE BEEN **_

_**STOLEN UNDER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCESSAID BY SOME **_

_**OF THE WORK OF "PHANTOM" THIEVES OTHERS DISMISS IT AS **_

_**MERE MYTH. BUT IN THIS COUNTRY THE STORIES ARE ALL TOO **_

_**TRUE. THE NAME OF THE MYSTEROUS THIEF? "KYUUBI."**_

_**AND HIS TRUE IDENTITY? NO ONE KNOWS. **_

"_**Kyuubi!" **_Came a voice from a golden eyed, blond angel flying towards a dark crimson red angel below him. The crimson angels wrap his wings around the white angel; wrapping them into a sphere flied around smashing it self to a covered chained mass. **"The black wings."** Shouted the white angel who was now forced against the chained mass by the crimson angels. **"Are you going to seal it?" **ask the white angel looking up at the chained mass.

The crimson angel let go of his companion, releasing his wings pinning the white angel once again against the chained mass. The chained mass glowed as the white angel straggled to free himself. **"If you do you'll also.." **the blond angel was cut off by the dark light which glow so brightly.

"**KYUUBI." **Shouted the golden eye angel one last time. **"Good bye, my other self" **said the crimson angel. Covering his face with his wings.

"Naruto…I know this must have been hard for you to wtite..but I have to return it to you." Came a voice of a girl. '_My first love letter... and it's "return to sender" _"Uh.." "I'm sorry, I just don't think of you that way Naruto." Said the voice again cutting the boy of whatever he was about to say.

'_On my 14__th__ birthday.. I Naruto Namikaze, was totally shot down.' _"oh okay." Said a blond young man with sapphires for eyes who went by the name of naruto_. "_But we can still be friends?" asked the feminine voice._ "_Um..sure." came naruto's voice.

Laughter and talk could be heard in the background as a bell rang.

"What? Sakura you turn Naruto down? Why?" came a voice of girl sitting in front of sakura. "Well.." she started looking up. "He's just not my type. You know? He's just average. He won't help my social standing. If a guy wants to go out with me.. HE HAS TO BE REALLY HOT CHAA.." the pink haired girl finish her little speech, while the girls sweat dropped anime style. "Skura You're so tuthless sometimes!" said one of the girls _ 'Of course I am, I can never give in.' _she thought glaring at a girl with soft lavender eyes. _'To that witch! I won't let her beat ME! My sworn enemy. My temporary sister Hinata.' _Thought sakura looking at her "sister."

'_Just because I live with her I have to call her sister. At least I'm cuter that her! But now she got slightly bigger chest then me. I HAVE to get ahead and the only thing that'll put me there is A PERFECT MEN!' _once again though sakura closing her hand into a fist.

Mean while in the other side of the classroom.

"YO! NARUTO!" came a voice of a young man, who slam his hands in the desk where naruto sat. "Earth to Naruto!." Came another trying to catch naruto attentions. "ALL RIGHT THIS IS GETTING BORING. C'MON NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!" came the voice of a young man who launch himself onto Naruto.

"the big night." Shouted the same boy, now having ahead lock on Naruto. "k..kiba.. I Can't breathe!" said naruto trying his hardest to free himself. "At eleven something will happen. Here this is for you." Kiba said giving naruto a broom. "What?" question Naruto. "I'll get you another picture of Saruka." Kiba said still holding the broom. "KIBA! COME BACK HERE!" shouted naruto as he saw his friend disappear in the distance of the hall way.

"and now this." Said naruto sliding a card down a scanner to unlock the door. '_Prrr.' _Sounded the lock, showing on the monitor an error. "Aww, the office is all the way on the other wing of the school." Whined Naruto suppressing a small sob. "My life stinks!" said naruto. _'It took Everything I had to give Sakura that latter. I know I'm not that smart, but, but I really thought that it could work.' _Said naruto punching a code in the bar code. Opening the locked door. "Hmm" came a voice from behind Naruto. "S.. what are you doing here?" question Naruto surprise and nervous that he may have been caught entering the classroom. "I'm also on cleaning duty." Answer the boy with raven colored hair and pale skin . The two work on silence, cleaning the artroom. That was until Sasuke broke it turning his head from his cleaning duty.

"Hey Naruto?" "Hm?" came out of the young blonds voice. "Are you free tonight or is it that you have something better to do." " oh no.. It's just that, you see it's my birthday so I." "I see, to bad then, I guess it could wait then." "But why did you decide to choose me?" "oh, I guess it was the fact that you enjoy art as much as I do. I just wanted to chat about stuff like that." "I see." The two-boy stud insilence for a while before going back to their dutys.

"Ugh, what a day." Said Naruto walking down street. That was until the bells from the church stop him on his track: as he re-called something from thismorning. _'And remember Naru-chan to come home before 5:52 pm.' _Naruto remembered his mother saying before he left his house this morning to school. Naruto dash off in the direction of his house, stopping only in front of his house.

"HELLO! I'm home." He announce before entering his home. As soon as he sat foot on the resting area, the floor collapsed under his feet, living him floating for a few seconds before also falling; But before falling he was able to grab hold of the front step, tiding hisgriped so he wouldn't fall. Once his hold was strong

enough he push himself with his feet; sending himself flying onto the start of the hallway.

Once he had both of his feet on solid land, he study the room. "I can never just walk in the door like a normal kid. Oh well HERE GOES NOTHING." Shouted Naruto before dashing off into the hallway. As soon as he took his second step the floor glowed showing an unreadable patterned, opening small holes in the wall releasing tubes that connected to the other side of the wall crossing paths.

Naruto had no option but to run and dodge them. He keep running until he reach another dummy, a trapdoor which would unbalanced itself as he step on it, he jump on the edge of it as to not fall in the hole bellow. Hitting a third dummy releasing a pack of mechanical dogs running his way. Once he got rid of the dogs he came across a door with a 'CONGRATS YOU MADE IT INSIDE' scene with an arrow pointing at the door bellow.

Naruto reach the door nod to be shock back._ 'the electricity is really on.' _Naruto thought looking up at the scene in front of him, he reach the arrow revealing a switch that connected the door and the electricity. "There it is." He said with a foxy grin on his face. _'Can't believe she did that.' _He though on last time before opening the door. "I'm Hom.." he started but was cut off as he was tackled into a hug."HELLO SWEETIE! WELCOME HOME." Came a happy voice of a women with red hair and deep blue eyes."I'm so happy you didn't get electrocuted." Her voice sounded again never letting go of her child.

"You did well Naruto, it has taken many hours of training and discipline, we have nothing left to teach you, my grandson." Came an old voice of a man with white silver hair which stand up naturally just like his grandson. "It seems as if were yesterday..you were struggling to open you first safe, but now you are a man.. Oh hey Come back here, I'm on the roll" The old man said as he saw his grandson leaving into the second floor. "sorry grandpa, I'm not in the mood today." Naruto said not looking back at his grandfather. "First love latter didn't work did it?" ask the old man still looking at his grandson, as he felt even more depressed.

The young blond entered the dark room which was illuminated by the setting sun. "KYUU" came a little voice. "Hey Wiz, sorry I couldn't take you to school today." "KYUU" said the little voice which came from a small white furred bunny, with big red eyes.

"I had something important to do, but I'm done with all that. I sure don't need this anymore." Naruto said looking at the latter on his hand. Looking up he saw one of his paintings, the one with sakura's face in it. _'Naruto.'_ Remembered naruto the voice of the girlwho had just rejected him. _'What..? What's happening to me? _Ask naruto as he collapse on the floor reaching for his window hoping that this might help him with the burning feeling he had on his heart.

'_I'm sorry.. oh naruto' _The poor boy remembered the voice of the girl again. _' I feel like I'm on fire..somebody PLEASE HELP ME!'_


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING OF TROUBLE AND ROMANCE: Birth of a thief

Yukie: Hello people, thank you for your reviews I appreciate them; I know that the first chapter was a bit to confusing, I will fix it to make it less well confusing.

As promised second chap. is on. Thank you for reading and everything you guys are the best.

Disclaimer… as I said before nether Naruto or D. belongs to Yukie (ME).

Recap of last chap.

' _I feel like I'm on fire. Somebody PLEASE HELP ME!'_

Chapter 2

In a dark room, which was illuminated by the setting sunlight that came though the open window; letting the wind clash with the curtains.

A blond boy kneeling in front of the open window, naruto with an agonizing pain grabbed his chest, though this might help him stop it.

'_Is there anybody there?'_ Naruto could hear his voice said but no sound escape his lips.

''Another'' finally came naruto's voice as a soft whisper.

The darkness of the night overwhelmed the unusually awaken city. Sirens and lights were on all around a large museum.

''BWA HA HA HA!'' came a loud laugh, from within the commotion. '' He'll never get near the _**"SANTO TEARS" **_Statue!'' Came the same loud, proud voice.

''What an idiot, letting us know what he's up to! I'm not afraid of you, Phantom thief Kyuubi! The museum is full of guards and alarms AND ALL THE EXITS ARE COVERED!''

''Inspector Inuzuka!'' came the voice of a young man. ''What?'' question the man who had been just laughing, with a challenging voice to the person that called himself **'Kyuubi'**. ''The commander is here.'' Said that young man, saluting his commander, as he made his way to the formation of man that surrounded the museum.

''You're just in time…commander.'' Said Inspector Inuzuka not turning to look at the commander. "The defenses. They're not good enough.'' Said a voice of a person whom seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

High in a near by tree

''Ha! From this angel I'll get a perfect photo! Kyuubi's first appearance after forty years!'' exclaim Kiba hiding his camera equipment and himself between branches and leafs.

Back to Naruto's house.

''AAAAAAAAAHH! MUM! MUM! MUM! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?'' question a boy around his 18's tall, handsome boy, with dark crimson hair and deep red eyes.

''OH! You're so cute and handsome!'' said Kushina, Naruto's mum. ''MUM, IT'S ME!'' the crimson young man said.

''WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS? I CAN'T SHOW MY SELF AT SCHOOL LIKE THIS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHAT'S GOING ON!...I FELT WEIRD AND THEN START GROWING! I FEEL LIKE I'M SOMEONE ELSE!'' Shouted the boy while kushina smile sweetly at young mans display.

''Naru-chan, It's part of your destiny.'' She said quietly. ''You've heard the stories of the legendary phantom thief Kyuubi, whose real identity is unknown. Now it's your turn to inherit that identity Naru-chan, no I mean Kyuubi-san.'' Explained Kushina.

''HUH?'' was all that came out of naruto's, wait kyuubi's lips as his expression showed shock and surprise.

''For over 400 year the Namikazes have been a family of Art thieves. When every male of the Namikaze family reaches the age of 14, their D.N.A changes with the one of Kyuubi. Letting him be free so he can free all those art works. It's the destiny of the Namikaze family!'' Said kushina putting on the table cuts of tea.

'WHAT? You're saying that kyuubi, he's me?' Said naruto not believing what his mother had just said. 'N…NO I'm no "GREAT THANTOM THEIF" change me back 'ttebayo!' shouted Naruto.

''Naru-kun…I already send the warning latter to the police. Tonight at 11 o'clock you're going to steal the famous '_**'SANTO TEARS'' **_sacred madden statue.'' There was a short pause after Kushina finished. ''They'll be waiting for you.''

At the moment Naruto remembered this afternoon at school.

'_The big night" kiba shouted having naruto in a head lock. Tonight at 11 o'clock something huge is going to happen. Here that's…'_

Naruto remember how kiba said something similar to what his mum just said. '_so THAT'S what kiba was talking about this afternoon.' _The poor teenage tough "Not way, there is no way I can't do it." Said Naruto putting himself down still trying to absorbed what his mother just told him.

"you're the only one that can." Came an old tire voice.

"Ojii-san." Said naruto turning around to see his wrinkle, silver hair grandfather. "You're the last one of the Namikaze, Naruto. This is why your mother and I have been training you for so long." Came his grandpa's voice again.

"The sacred maiden, that's what you want? The Maiden **"THE SANTO TEARS?" **So if I go and steal it I'll return to normal, RIGHT?" came naruto voice trying his best to make since of everything. "That's right!" said his mother in a melody. As she did Wiz, Naruto's bunny jump onto his shoulder.

"Naruto-chan why don't you put your hand over wiz's head." Said grandpa taking a sip of his hot tea. "Huh, like this." Said Naruto putting his hand over wiz, turning the small white furred creature Crimson. "Wiz has been Kyuubi's loyal partner throughout our family history." As on Q. Wiz became beautiful long crimson wings. "AHH!" shouted Naruto as he was push back worded as wiz revealed his other form.

'_It's 11 o'clock already, I'm gonna be late.' _ Said Naruto/Kyuubi as he flew into the dark city. _' I can't believe mum made such a big deal about this; and what's with this clothes?' _thought Naruto looking at himself, he wore an almost black crimson long coat and black pants. _'It's you big debut! You have to look good.' _He remembered his mother said before he left the house.

'_That's it! The Esviel museum the statue is in there.' _Thought naruto/kyuubi as he flew closer to the building but not close enough for someone to see him. "Oh… why are there so many cops? They're everywhere." Said naruto flying in front of the full moon.

"AH! Look! In the sky Wings!" shouted a female reporter.

"It's Kyuubi, up there. He's HERE!" a young police man said.

"It's really Kyuubi! He's actually flying. Everybody MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!'' shouted inspector Inuzuka.

somewhere in the trees

"He's real, can't believe he actually came." Said kiba still hiding in the trees.

In another part of the city in a large mansion.

"S..Sakura, you can use the bath now." Came a quiet voice from a lavender eye girl, who wore a white short sleeve t-shirt and some lavender shorts that reach her knee. _"We are coming to you live, this shots have just been taken, they reveal that the Phantom thief Kyuubi, appears to be a 18 year old boy." _Came a voice from a reporter in the TV putting photos of the crimson young man.

"Sakura…OI Sakura-san." came the quiet voice again; but sakura pay no attention as her eyes were glued looking at the handsome boy in the TV.

Without another word the raven hair teenage left the room.

Back at the museum

"HE VANISHED! RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYE." Came a reporter as the search for Kyuubi in the sky, but not even a cloud could be seen.

"WHAT! FIND HIM! NOW!" came inspector Inuzuka as all the police man started to once more mobilize.

Inside the Museum

"WHA!" came several police man as the light went out in and out the museum.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" one ask as the light when back on. "THE **SANTO TEAR **IS GONE!" one cried. "HE GOT IT! GET HIM!" came the voice of inspector Inuzuka as he came running inside the room.

"Agh…SIR. he...he escape, he broke in the front entrance." came the voice of another police man as he grave his chest, out of breath. "WHAT? YOU IDIOTS GO GET HIM!" shouted Inuzuka running back the way he came; suddenly she stop dead in his track and look back at the police man that came to informed them where Kyuubi had escape.

"Hey what are you doing?" Inuzuka question the suspicious policeman. "Inspaecto Inuzuka! SIR!, I'm standing watch! SIR!" said the man in question covering his face as he saluted the inspector.

"Good thinking. You stay here, while we go capture the thief." Said Inuzuka charging back at the dark hallway.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Exclaimed the "policeman" As he took his hat off revealing Naruto/Kyuubi. Snapping his fingers in the dark room revealing a window which was covered with crimson feather; there infront of the window was a statue of a female

"Let's see(beep, beep) ah there." He said as he punch a code in the key pad. "Ahem… ahhh..ah" cough somebody from behind Naruto/Kyuubi.

"I did told him that the defenses were not good enough. But to tell you the truth I was hoping it would end up this way, I was afraid that my generation wouldn't get a chance to met the 'great phantom thief Kyuubi.'' Came the same cool voice from behind the doorframe.

'NO WAY, UCHIHA, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' though Naruto/Kyuubi as he rapidly turn when he heard the familiar voice.

As Naruto/Kyuubi made eye contact with the raven, young man, Sasuke ran forward tackling Naruto/K. with him. "OOF! (thump)OW." Were naruto cries as he fell with sasuke onto the cold hard floor.

"You know, I've devoted my life to find you, that is my soul porpoise in life to be able to catch you that is the only reason I'm alive." Said Sasuke as he neared his face to Naruto's "For me nothing else matters. As the last of my clan I will end this." The raven boy said as he put some handcuffs on naruto's left wrist as he was still laying flat on the floor with sasuke on top.

'I CAN'T MOVE. WHY IS SASUKE HERE? AND WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T WANT THIS I DON'T WANT TO BE A THIEF. SOMEBODY JUST HELP ME!' Naruto shouted in his head as a light radiated from his body, illuminating the entire room.

'_**Well done Naruto. I'll take over from here.' **_Said a deep but still caring voice from inside of Naruto as only he could hear it, as he disappear into a room filled with light.

"**WIZ."** Shouted the crimson young man from underneath sasuke. "What the..?" sasuke was cut off as something dark grasped itself around his 'prey' throwing him a little to leave distance between the two.

"**Now I have a question for you, commander." **Started a voice in front of sasuke, as he looked at the man up in the eye he saw that it was kyuubi; but then it came yet another voice from behind of sasuke.

"**Which one of us, is the real Kyuubi?" **said thesecond Kyuubi, who was bending down to make eye contact with the commander.

'There are two of them, but tha.' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he by reflex threw himself to the Kyuubi in front of him. Kyuubi dodged it by jumping back a step.

"**See you later commander. WIZ!" **said Kyuubi as he jump from the window, but was caught by the crimson wings that were the other Kyuubi. "KYUUBI!" shouted sasuke as he tremble against his feet and ran to the window stopping before falling over the hadge.

A pink haired girl was looking up at the dark night sky. It was clear without any clouds.

The only sound that cloud be heard was that of waves hitting the beach below her. She relaxed leading her head over arms as they were folded leaning against the beautiful craft marble fence.

kyuubi made his way back to naruto's home as he spot something in the corner of his eye. A girl with soft pink hair, leaning against a fence. He got closer to take a better look as to who she was, then she stood straight as some wind blow her long hair. Softly she put it behind her hear. That was when it hit Kyuubi as he remembered somebody almost the same with the exception of the pink hair, and the fact that the girl that he remember was around eighteen while the girl by the fence wasn't more that fourteen.

'Sakura-chan." Came narutos voice from inside Kyuubi, as he said this Kyuubi had a pain in his chest as it were a heart attack. While Kyuubi was struggling to stay in the air another girl came out of the house and whispered something to the pink haired one, as they finished talking the pink haired walked into the house.

While that happened Kyuubi had manage to landed on the big porch were now a raven haired girl was, also leaning against the railing. As he gracefully landed his wings landed along with him sending some out of place drafts towards the lonely, shy girl.

She slowly turn around to be met with a face that was just inches away from her. She when stun not sure what to do. "N…NO WAIT." she shouted as the crimson man in front of her, graded her as he was studying her reaction, but also because this girl look even more familiar that the other one.

Kyuubi was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw that the girl was shouting. Rapidly he toke her other hand. **"Don't somebody will hear you." **He said _'HINATA-CHAN!' Naruto shouted from inside of Kyuubi. 'You pervert let her go!' _Came Naruto's voice once more. Kyuubi had it with both shouting, rapidly he brought hinata face even closer to his closing the gap between the two; shutting any sound that came out of her.

As their lips met Kyuubi transformed back into Naruto. As the blushing, confused blonde teenage lat go of the girls lips, he stepped back letting the light from inside the house hit; letting poor Hinata, who was blushing even or perhaps even worst than Naruto, see his blonde spikes and blue eyes.

"N…naruto-Kun." Was the last thing she said before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a chap

Hi PEOPLE!

As you may notice I did not up load anything this past weekend. I'm sorry I'll try my best, but right now I'm really busy finishing some details for my cosplays, and arrangements for the convention. So for this week you can expect double chapters. But for now I most go and make some BONES! Hahaha D if you're going to Otakon 2010 hope to see you guys there.

P.S: thank you guys for commenting and faving.

P.P.S: what does P.S stands for?

P.P.P.S: postscript. Got it. ^,^

P.P.P.P.S: see you next week. LOVE YUKI


	5. Chapter 5 warning of a date

I'M SO SO Very sorry guys for not updating lately I mean for a long while now, first lost the scrip of this story, second massive block that I think will never live and third I been working on some stuff for cosplays that seem to never move forward instead I think I'm going back wards TTATT.

Thank you guys for reviews and sticking around with me, my other naruhina will be removed to improve it.

New fic from kuroshitsuji is coming, I been working on this one recently in old fashion paper and pencil so I just need to type it, I hope that you like it.

Well let's begin

Disclaimer: As much as I'll like to own NARUTO and an its characters I don't, they belong to kishi-sensei and no one else so here we go.

Recap last chap.

Kyuubi was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw that the girl was shouting. Rapidly he toke her other hand. **"Don't somebody will hear you." **He said _'HINATA-CHAN!' Naruto shouted from inside of Kyuubi. 'You pervert let her go!' _Came Naruto's voice once more. Kyuubi had it with both shouting; rapidly he brought hinata face even closer to his closing the gap between the two; shutting any sound that came out of her. As their lips met Kyuubi transformed back into Naruto. As the blushing, confused blonde teenage lat go of the girls lips, he stepped back letting the light from inside the house hit; letting poor Hinata, who was blushing even or perhaps even worst than Naruto, see his blonde spikes and blue eyes.

"N…naruto-Kun." Was the last thing she said before fainting.

**Warning: confusing love **

"No…no. What…'' Naruto's face bean a rosy red as he parted from hinata's lips, his heart rapidly beating. His gaze never lived hers as he entered a deep trance of though, that was until her gaze left him, as she fell back ward slowly closing her eyes.

Rapidly getting out of his train of thought naruto reached and grabbed her, holding her closely. "N…naruto-kun." Were her last words as her eyes came completely to a close. "Hey hinata, snap out of it come on." Whispered the young boy as he shuck the girl in his arms. "Oh man this is bad, why did the pervert have to go on and kiss you?" question naruto to no one in particular.

Looking inside the room making sure that no one soul was around, naruto ever so gently hold the girl in his arms, tightly blushing like mad when he felt her body against him, this cause for him to almost drop her. 'What should I do? Waking her up is not an option; nether is to just live her here. I wander if this might be her room.' Whispered naruto as he brought one of this hands down towards her knees, with a lift that almost sent flaying the young teenager. 'Wow, she light, I almost dropped her.' thought naruto making a sour face for his stupidity into putting a lot of muscle when lifting the tiny girl.

"Lets see now." Said the teen as he walked through the door that connected the balcony with the warm room. The once crimson wings folded in his back. Walking through the soft lavender color room, naruto passed a Victorian style white desk with a pale of papers neatly place.

The blonde made his way to the girl's bed, or at leas what he supposed it was, seeing the decoration practically shuttered 'HINATA' just like the pillow that lay on the pinkish/lavender mattress, covering her.

''Now we go home, right wiz?" naruto smile as the said character on his back responded with a "kyuu" and with a little riddle moving the now mix colored wings, moving toward the balcony door, naruto passed the same desk only this time he stopped as the spotted something from the corner of his eye. On top of the desk lay a bell like glass inside the glass there was a snow silver bear with a bow tie around its neck.

"I'd seen this before…"said naruto as he walked towards the bear. The echo of his boots rang trough out the silent room, that was until he was a step away from the desk that a knock on the door came. Rapidly making his way out as silently as he could, naruto slip just in time as a voice came from the other side of the door.

nock…nock echoed the nocks as the door made a almost silent screech "Hinata-chan, can I… she fell asleep." Came sakura's voice as she cranes her head to take a better look at hinata. "Weird, she left the window open and the lights on, she really must have been really tier."

Switching the light off sakura walked out the door silently closing it. Meanwhile behind the glass window naruto sigh letting go of the same inhale he had taking when sakura came into the room. Shivers ran down his spine as he tries to un-stiff his stress body.

Giving one last look to the girl that had become a good friend naruto made his way to the cage like chest, where the "SANTO TEARS" rested. Widely open wings cast themselves into the lit night as the full moon watched naruto take his lives towards his household.

-X-

"WAAAAAH." Came the whine of the blonde boy, as his mother and grandfather look him over. "But you said that if I stole the sacred maiden, I would change back to normal so why didn't I?'' question naruto as memories from earlier came back to him.

"Yes we did sweetheart but you haven't stole her yet, your sacred maiden." Came his mother as she played with his blonde locks. "M…My sacred M..MAIDEN!" shouted naruto with a fairy red blush decorating his cheeks. "Yes dear didn't we told you. You needed to steal the "**Santo tears**" and "**The Sacred Maiden**." See Naru-chan what happens when you assumed." Said Kushina as she took the "Santo Tears" to a crystal stand.

"But…But Why. You lie to me." Responded naruto as he took a couple of steps back.

"We did Not such thing YOUNG MAN!" roared kushina's voice as walked back to her child. "You missed understood that's different then lying." Came kushina's voice as she petted naruto's head.

"The sacred Maiden? ….Sacred m..mmMAIDEN!" came a shout of realization from naruto as he recalled the previous event not only with hinata but sakura as well.

The sacred Maiden was… a girl. That's why his mum had said 'you haven't stole her YET' the sacred maiden was…sakura? A massive blush took over naruto's cheeks as he recalled that Kyuubi had kissed hinata and changed back to normal.

'NO, I like Haruno-san right…right?' the young teen question himself as his mum kept ranting about something he couldn't quite make out. "Now go to bed young man, its way pass you bedtime." Was the only thing naruto could make out from his mum's lips, as he snapped from his thoughts.

"Oh honey, I have something that might help." Naruto's mum called as she walked towards him. "Here this might help, you know when you turn into dark and there has been no warning sent." She pulled his hand into hers as she handle a small 'locket-like' object, as he looked down at it, it revealed a small photo of sakura.

As he saw the picture in his hand, his heart rate increases rapidly and the same burning sensation was spread throughout his body.

"You see, as long as you lo..like this girl, you will keep changing until your feelings are returned, if they aren't well you will turn into kyuubi until your D.N.A is passed on into the next Namikaze generation." Explained the red headed beauty, as she looked her son over.

"Now turn it around." He heard his mum said with a giggle, and obediently he turns it around. What he saw was a quite disturbing picture of his grandfather dress like sakura. A loud yelp was heard from he boy as he took a couple of steps back, slipping and dropping harshly on the solid floor, with a loud 'Thump.'

"Grandpa…" whined the boy as he stood up from the floor holding his head.

"Don't you think your mum got my good angle in that photo?" asked the old man as he made a pose just like the one in the picture.

"Alright you to, up to bed, Naru-chan you have school tomarrow and papa you have… well that tea of your won't drink itself right?'' Said kushina as she pushed but generations of Namikaze up the staircase guiding to the living room. "Mum/ Kushina-chan" Came as whines from both males, as they had no option but to walked in front of her.

-x-x-In Naruto's room-x-x-

"I don't get it, if I change because of my feeling towards sakura; the why did kyuubi change when he kissed hinata?" the young boy asked himself as he jumped unto his bed and into the cold sheets awaiting for him.

'Could it be that he likes hinata, but why was it that I was about to change when he saw sakura?' his thoughts took the better of him as he grabbed the pillow under his head and rapidly putting it on top of his head.

"_**Or maybe, just maybe, you're liking 'the one' but kissing 'the other's' hand." **_Came a quite hyper voice in Naruto's head, provoking him to snap out of his pillows; throwing poor wiz out of bed and into the trash can near the empty desk.

"_**Hey relax Shorty, it's just me. Remember? Crimson, handsome man who took hinata's first kiss." **_Came the same voice only this time teasing the boy was getting out of bed taking a few steps into the cold floor bending down retrieving his furry friend. Once in front of the soft mattress he dives right in again.

"You stay out of my head!" the boy demand as flashes of the kiss kept coming his way giving him a rosy colored pair of cheeks; which seemed to glow thanks to the moon light that reflected off of the window glass.

"_**Awww, come now don't be that way, you know if you worry to much about it, you will end up bald."**_

'Not it off, I said already, I have school in less then six hours, and if I'm late it's on your shoulders mister!' shout naruto in his thoughts as slammed his head against the pillow, somehow managing to let sleep wash over him.

-x-x-morning at school-x-x-

The chorus sound of the school bell echoed trough out the town letting everybody know that classes would take place any moment now. Just as the last of the bells rung young naruto stepped into the room patting for air.

As he close the door behind him, his gaze left the floor and found they gazing at someone's lavender orbs, which were gazing back; noticing the owner of the eyes was hinata.

Both staring at each other, once they were out of shock an actually notice who was in front of who, they parted their gaze looking the opposite direction as massive blushes took over their juvenile features.

The awkwardness in the air around them was broken, as kiba shouted and waved some picture of Kyuubi.

"Come on Ladies, you seriously think I'll hand them over to anybody? They are precious journalist never seen angles of Kyuubi. They are a treasure!" was heard from kiba as he tried to hide the pictures from the girls.

"KIBA HAND THEM OVER!" a roar was heard coming from sakura, as she approached kiba.

" Okay class, take your sits. Haruno you can harass Inuzuka after class; for now please take your sit.'' Came a lazy voice of a silver headed teacher, who never took his eyes out from the book in front of him.

"DOC!" came from kiba as his face changed, while sakura slyly smile and with high-pitched voice responded a "yes sir."

-x-x-that afternoon-x-x-

'I wander why did Naruto-kun reacted the way he did when he saw me. Could it be that he is indeed the phantom kyuubi?' the young hyuga wander as she walked out off school ground beside her lavender bicycle.

"N...No there is no way that he can be… can it?" hinata asked out loud to no one in particular, that was until she received another question as a response.

"Is it possible?" asked a familiar voice to hinata, surprising the young girl who had not notice his presence.

"Sasuke-san, how can I help you?" asked hinata as she stopped in her tracks as the raven hair boy approached her. "Not much, I'm afraid." Responded the boy standing in front of the small girl. A small "oh" was the only response giving.

"However, I'll like to accompany you, that is if you don't mind?" asked the boy giving the girl a rare warm smile. Returning the smile the girl nodded. Both walked in silence until.

"What could it be possible Sasuke-san?'' asked hinata as she looked up at sasuke's.

"What ever it was that you where thinking ofcourse." He responded looking down at her face, his smile never living his lips.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" the boy question as he stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" the girl ask as she also stop and turn to look at him.

"Would you go out, With me?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

#runs before NH fans KILLS ME#

R&R


	6. Chapter 6 warning of an answer

Chapter 6

Warning of an answer part 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CRAZY PLOT.

Recap last chap.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" the boy question as he stop dead in his tracks. "What is it?" the girl asks as she also stop and turn to look at him. "Would you go out, with me?"

**Warning: an answer **

"Harry up Naruto! We're going to live you behind!" "Whaaa, Hey wait up you guys." shout naruto as he struggled to free his backpack from the grip of his desk.

"Man you can be such a clots sometimes." Laugh kiba teasing his friend. "AHHH, shut it mutt face." Came naruto as he adjust his backpack on it rightful place.

The two walked in silence, until naruto abruptly stopped.

Turning around kiba notice the boy's face, which was mixed in emotions.

"Forgot your soccer shoes again?" "Huh…well…I sort of… hmm did." Came sheepishly naruto's voice as he scratches the back of his head. "Ha, don't worry men; we'll wait for ya." Said kiba as he started to walk away. "Thanks kiba! I'll be right back!" shouted naruto as he ran back the same path as before. "Yeah" came kiba's voice as he wave to his friend. "Boy, is he forgetful or what?"

x-x-x-x

'Great! Why can't I ever prove Mr. President-o-photographs-and-journalism wrong.' Thought naruto beating himself for once again being top by his best friend.

''**Light it up a little naru, I told you before; if you worry to much you will go ball.''** Came kyuubi's smooth voice. 'You stay out of my head and what's with you and going ball?' naruto ask in frustration, not just that kyuubi had been talking none stop since they got to the school, which cause naruto a handful from being in the classroom being lecture on 'how you shouldn't talk to yourself' from his teacher kakashi, to being sent to nurse's shizune office.

"**You just have bad luck I guess, or is it that you still thinking about last night?" **

Came kyuubi's voice mocking the teen's sanity.

Shaking his thoughts, naruto keep walking into the 'shortcut' he had find. Enjoying the sudden silence that over took him and kyuubi.

"**Hey wait!" **shouted kyuubi startling the daylight out of naruto. **"Over there under the bushes there is something shinny, could you…go check it for me please?" **asked kyuubi in his normal deep voice. "Wha…Why?" questioning his partner in crime.

The blond teen kept walking, doing his best to ignore the annoying voice coming from his head; as he kept walking he heard kyuubi fussing around about not having a 'free spirit'…of course he could not have one, he was stuck with a thief in his head like some sort of mad men. Still his curiosity took the best of him so he turned back around, hearing an amuse chuckle which he ignored, kneeling in front of the bushes that he was sure of, Kyuubi had pointed to.

There was no shinny thing "Kyuubi, this is just dirt!" exclaimed the blonde boy low enough to make it a whisper. **"No it is not, look up."**

And so he did, just in time to hear Sasuke 's voice. "Would you go out, with me?"

The question floated in the air, while the wind danced making beautiful music with the greening leafs; it felt as though time has stood still. "So what do you say, Hinata? Would you go out with me?" asked the dark haired male, braking the silent spell that had casted it self upon them all.

"**The nerve of that damn… do something about it!" **exploded kyuubi's voice, causing the poor blond to jump back, hitting his head against a low branch.

'What can I do? And why do you want me to do something, keep your nose and hands on what you are supposed steal not other people private businesses." scolded the boy rubbing the back of his head. **"I don't know something, but do it fast!" **

A paling color came to the blondes face as though his brain had lost oxygen. A desperate growl like sound came from Kyuubi, the young crimson boy let a low whisper, letting naruto he had something planned.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto's voice became deep with fear of the treat his companion had just made. There was no response from the other male; that was until a heavy burning sensation made its way through the blonds' body, spreading like poison.

This time it was worst than when he first became kyuubi, this was stronger angrier if one will.

"Fine!" Let the blond gasped, getting out from under the bushes. He sprinted away running full speed towards the two dark haired.

'Why is Uchiha-san asking me this?' a pale Hinata asked herself this a million of times in less then two minute if possible, and so far it seemed possible.

No words could be formed in her lips; sealed by an unseen force. The only sound was that of the rattling leafs classing with each other and the wind. What was she to say, No?

'I cannot, I cannot bring my self to declaim… but I… Wait his lips are moving what is he saying… I' all bravery left her body as her thoughts over whelmed her.

"NEH NEH HYUUGA-SAN! UCHIHA-SAN!" came a voice classing with the silence that the two individuals had maintained. They both turn facing the direction of the voice, revealing a very flushed Naruto, as he stopped in front of them to take a deep breath, two whispers where heard, both asking different questions.

A gentle, delicate yet worried one. "Are you okay? Uzumaki-kun?"

The other questioning but not demanding. "What are you doing?"

"AHHHH, Ah right. Sorry to scare you, you two." The blue-eyed boy explained, nervously moving his body, looking everywhere but the two people in front of him.

"Naruto, we are fine. But what about you? You look like you seen a ghost." Came Sasuke's voice. **"Why that little. So mister commander wants to pla..."**Ahh yeah that's right, Sasuke you are needed back in class A-813." The blond let out all of the sudden. "The Art room? What for?" question the raving haired boy.

"I…I'm not sure, I…I didn't ask." Replay Naruto looking down at the grey stone neatly lay down under his feet. "Alright then, thank you Naruto, and see you later. Hinata, Naruto." Saying good-byes the young teen re-entered the now empty school.

A big sigh of relief left Naruto's lips, as he watched Sasuke disappear into the school. "Thank you," Hinata's voice ring into the air, turning back around to see his companion, "you knew what he was talking about just now right?" she question turning toward him revealing a care-free smile. "No…no really, why you ask?" question Naruto looking at the opposite direction, still with slight touch of flush on his cheeks.

"you are not very good at hiding "

813813813

Hey guys

So I was killed off by a big NaruHina fan for what happened last chapter. And once again I'm supper late.

I'M VERRYYYY SORRRRY GUYS. Here are some of the reasons for my tardiness though I should start making this right on time ^^ I promise to try my best.

you know, you cant right a love story when your heart is broken. It's true . lame excuse huh hehe oki here goes second try

I been working in a LOVELESS doijin which is awesome so far, in this following month I'll publishing it. (*.*) hopefully. Any Loveless fans in this NArutAR crowd? Yes? Hehe more details go to my DA account the first one to guess the entire name wins a copy ^^ .

Check it out .

3) that's all for today, I promise I'll get the next chap this week. I promise ^^


	7. Chapter 7 warning of an answer 2

Warning of a response, part 2

Disclaimer: if I own the bloody thing it wouldn't be so dam complicated ha-ha

Re-cap.

'**You are not very good at hiding.'**

The situation the young blond had put himself in wasn't pretty and there were a fair amount of reasons why, first his 'pal' Kyuubi apparently found a great book on jokes cause he kept laughing, second he had dirt and scraps, which he hadn't notice as he dashed blindly, third hinata had been talking and he had been to wayyyy busy not listening and recalling what had happened the night before.

The only thing he could do was stare at her lips yet not being able to read or hear them. A pain took over his head as Naruto's head automatically drop as his hands made their way to his head, grieving it in the hopes to stop the pain.

"Got a staring problem there little naru?" asked a voice, which made Naruto not want to turn around. He wasn't afraid he just knew he wasn't going to live down the embarrassment SHE would put him through from now on.

"Good evening, miss Yuki." Greeted Hinata at the new comer. "Hinataaa, cut it with the miss you make me sound old." Whined the girl. A soft giggle left hinata's porcelain lips.

"Not going to greet me little bro?" question the girl, Naruto cautiously turned around facing a silver hair, blue-eyed girl.

"STOP CALLING ME BROTHER, WE AREN'T REALATED AT ALL." Let Naruto out as almost visible fumes of smoke escaped his ears. "SEE this is the reason why I decided to go abroad to study arts, you could be such a jerk." Cried the girl, small tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Waaa, wait sis I didn't mean it. What I meant was that I am glade you are back." Exclaim naruto, his moment of shame forgotten and replaced by the new embarrassment. "Good, now why aren't you at practice?" question Yuki as she folded her arms.

"I-huh-I.. Will leave now, I'll see you later Hinata!" shouted the blonde as he ran away, embarrassed, from the two girls.

"Sheshh he still is an airhead, isn't he?" question yuki with a chuckle, Hinata only muse with a light giggle.

"So… why was the air so heavy when I arrive, were you perhaps C.O.N.F.E.S.S.I.N." muse yuki knowing deep down that the answer would be 'no', poor thing how long had she been in l..

"Actually," yuki's thoughts where crushed into tiny pieces of fine powder as she heard what the girl had said.

"You were! Damn it I know I should of waited a bit longer." exclaim yuki as she dramatically pulled her hair, "No. that's not what I meant, what I mean is, well Sasuke was acting particularly strange today, he asked me to..hmm.. he." her flushed became darker and with it her old habit of stunning.

"Huney, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just kidding you know. Runs in the family." smile yuki as she walked towards Hinata.

"No It's just that he, He asked me out. Not a study lesson, but an actual date." explain Hinata, deeply sighing in relief knowing that what was needed to say was said.

"Let's go you are sooo telling me everything that happened while I was away." said Yuki graving Hinata's hand, as she walked away from the school grounds.

"But I have Piano practice," exclaim Hinata as she was being drag. A 'No-you-dont' came as a response as they both disappear into the setting sun.

With Naruto and Kyubi, things where any better.

"**Is there something I need to be told?" **asked Kyubi, once both had been far enough from the two girls. 'You have lived inside of me ever since I was born, you should know better.' Naruto's thoughts exclaim as he ran down the hall into the now isolated classroom. Quickly gathering his belongings, an off he was once again.

His breathing becoming heavy as he finally managed to escape the school grounds; and was now standing in the soccer courts.

"**Well if you feel that way fine, but I truly don't know who she is."** the grown man said in a very childish manner, 'Fine she is my adopted sister, she is a year older than me. Her name is Yukie Namikaze, art researcher of the family.' explain the blonde as he hurried over to the group of boys. "NAMIKAZE! GET OVER HERE." exclaim a masculine voice, all the teens looked at Naruto with a sense of pity.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" asked the boy as he approached his teacher. "May I know why are you twenty minutes late to practice?" question Iruka, his voice much quieter now.

"I forgot my stuff back at the class room," stared the boy, Iruka nodding in acknowledgment. "I got distracted and found my self talking to Sasuke and Hinata, then my sister came. She was 'kind' enough to reminded me." finish Naruto explaining his reasons for being late.

"I see, well you are in luck that nether Lee nor coach Guy are here, I see so Yuki is back… good luck at home." said Iruka as he patted the boy's shoulder. "Thanks sensei!" exclaim the blonde running back to the group. The last thoughts Iruka could have for the boy were, ' the best of lucks, kid.'

Practice had ended with a high note, a game was approaching, but that didn't bother the boys thoughts, what did was that Sasuke was asking Hinata out and that his 'Sister' had decided to return home. Kyubi wasn't helping ether throwing questions of his own. The only response the boy could give was, 'We'll se when we get home.' Another thing that kept the boy on edge was that his mother didn't know about Yuki's homecoming trick, would there be traps all over? Was now an additional question on the boy's head.

Stopping in front of his house, Naruto just stud there looking at it, wandering if it was wise to enter. Step by step he walked into the small driveway, all of it felt alien to him, the quietness of it all.

Opening the door he took his first step, nothing happen however he could now hear his mum and grand pops talking and laughing. Lowering his guard he made his way towards the kitchen, as soon as he opened the door and the words "I'm Home" left his lips, a kick came flying his way.

"How could YOU!" came the booming voice of Yuki as she approached the now defenseless blonde. The only thing Naruto could do was muttered a 'She told you.'

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SHE TOLD ME, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING." shouted the silver haired girl. "What are you too arguing about, he just got here?" asked their mum, how was clueless to the whole ordeal.

"Don't you know what he did on his very FIRST task as.." her words were quieted down by naruto's Hand covering her mouth. "We got to talk in private for a bit mum," he said as he walked out of the how into the backyard, dragging the silver haired girl along. "Sibling love," muse Daiki as kushina giggle, both still oblivious about the teen's encounter.

Making sure that their family couldn't hear them Naruto uncovered Yuki's mouth, "Look they don't know about it okay, besides it wasn't like I did it. You knew of him yet you never said a thing!" explain the boy as he rapidly complained why she never told him about this other part of him being alive.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. You could of stop him that damn playboy, why did he kiss her!" demanded Yuki keeping her voice down. **"She was Shouting!"** fend Kyubi, You could of done what my brother did just now!" exclaim Yuki, leaving both Naruto and Kyubi speechless.

"You can hear him"

"**You can hear me" **

were the males last words.

OoOoO

Hey peeps who has kept you waiting…me that's who

Sorry about that, what to know some reasons go to my DeviantArt account.

Thanks to those who have been reading and leaving reviews.

To Lessthatnthree-Fluttershy

I don't get offended, I have no complaints, views like yours help me, no I have no beta, I told that the first chaps were meant to follow the exact same thing as Manga/Series.

Yes my grammar is off it might have something to do with me writing and speaking more that one language, even my teacher helps out, I work really hard to fix them. I actually had most of my fist chaps re-written but my computer crashed deleting everything. I will re-re-write them again when I get that time.


End file.
